


Nickname

by xXpale_moonXx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXpale_moonXx/pseuds/xXpale_moonXx
Summary: Yuri is a person most consider a loner. The only person he considers a friend is Otabek Altin. the 'fat pig and his fiance' as Yuri calls them, well, in his eyes they are just a pain for Yuri. One day. after practice, when Yuuri Katsuki and and Victor Nikivorov are both in Russia for a 'vacation from troubles' In Victor's words, the soon to be married couple notice that Yuri seems to let Otabek use whatever nickname he wants on him,and Yuri likes to call, text, and even facetime Otabek more than anyone. of course they are friends, but what if- what if they are more?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. The Annoying couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I haven't thought about yuri on ice in a while but today I randomly remebered it so I was like why not write an Otayuri fic for fun? Btw this is one of the first fics I've written so sorry if it sucks, but I'm totally open to corrections if you want to correct me so, yeah. I hope you enjoy!

Yuri's in a bad mood. why do the shitty fat pig and his stupid fiance have to come to Russia, and worst of all, LIVE IN HIS HOUSE?! sometimes Yuri hates how kind his grandfather always is. Victor had said that himself and Yuuri needed a 'Vacation from all troubles' What the hell kind of reason is that? 

"Yurio! get out of your room! you have skating practice!" The annoying voice of victor. "your grandfather asked me to take you!"

"Then I'll walk, and don't call me by that name!" Yuri says

"No you won't! I'ts raining outside, your coming with Yuuri and I!"

"Fine! but only because I don't want to get wet so don't expect me to talk to you or anything."

'Yay! lets go!" Yuri shoves open his door and walks to the car. Yuuri and Victor follow. the car ride is slow. As promised, Yuri does not say a word. He sits on his phone, texting Otabek, paying not one bit of attention to the two sitting in front of him.

~time skip to end of practice~

Yuri slid off his skates while watching Yakov scold one of his students. once his skates are off he dreadfully walks past the woman at the front desk, then outside. great. Now he has to deal with those two lovebirds the rest of the day. If only Otabek were here. Yuri finds himself thinking about Beka in a lot of his spare time. maybe it's just because Otabek is Yuri's only true friend.

"Yurio!" Victor shouts from his car. a group of girls giggle, to nervous to meet the great Victor Nikivorov. Yuuri does a small wave. Yuri walks over.

"You know you don't have to shout that shitty nickname every time you see me. I have eyes I can see you." 

"Sorry Yurio" Yuuri says.

"Not saying your name takes the fun out of it!" Victor complains. Yuri roles his eyes and enters the car. "And if we were to chose not to use that nickname what would we call you?"

"Yuri" Is the reply 'Yurio' gives.

"That wouldn't work because everyone calls me Yuuri." Yuuri adds in.

"You should have the nickname because you are the minor here." Yuri gives Victor an angry look. "what about Yura? Otabek calls you that right?"

"No way in hell!" Yuri says with a bit of a blush.

"Oh?" Victor questions. "Why can't we, if Otabek can?" he asks

"because, uh, that's Beka's- weird thing thing not yours!" Yuri says with the faintest blush. Victor's eyes widen.

"Beka? so you have a nickname for him also?" He asks

"I thought only couples did stuff like that?" Yuuri chimes in.

"Well friends can do it too!" Yuri half shouts.

"Hm... but the famous Yuri plisetsky doesn't do that. Right?" Yuri is at a loss for words. Victor and Yuuri exchange a look, a look that says, 'let's get yurio to realize whi he has a crush on'. That, is their new mission during their short vacation, Otayuri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor (mostly Victor) will not stop bothering Yurio until he says how how he really feels about Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Honestly I thought I'd post a new chapter sooner. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Yurio!" is all Yuri has been hearing all day. Since yesterday the fat pig and Victor were acting strange. The moment Victor brought up Otabek the two started questioning Yuri about Otabek every spare moment they could. This is getting annoying. Yuri decides to tell them to stop being annoying. After practice he enters the car containing Victor and Yuuri without complaining, and of course, Victor and Yuuri notice instantly.

"Yurio, you haven't complained yet, is something on your mind?" Victor asks, hoping it's about Otabek.

"You idiots have been annoying lately." Yuri replies.

"You say that a lot. be more specific." Yuuri says. Victor sighs knowing that its not the way he had hoped it was about Otabek.

"I mean you've been annoying me about Otabek all the time, like asking me weird questions about him" Yuri answers while Victor starts the car and begins to drive to Yuri's home.

"Okay, and?"

"What do you mean "and?" Shitty pig? It's annoying when you do that, so STOP." Yuri snaps.

"Don't snap at my future husband like that," Yuri rolls his eyes at Victor's comment, but Victor keeps on talking, "And we won't stop bugging you until you tell us the truth."

"The truth about what?" Asks the angry teen.

"The truth about how you REALLY feel for Otabek, Yuri." Victor says, making sure Yurio knows that he isn't joking around, even using Yurio's real name.

"Well there's nothing to find out about how I TRULY feel for Otabek. We're just well, friends." Yuri says as Victor pulls into the driveway of Yuri's Grandfather's house.

"don't worry Yurio! Even if you don't admit it to yourself yet, we'll get you to open up about Otabek.

~time skip to later that night~

Yuri is sitting in his room thinking. he just finished a facetime call with Otabek. Since Kazakhstan is three hours ahead of Russia, Otabek went to bed, but Yuri has some time before he'll be sleeping, so he has time to do whatever he wants. He finds himself thinking about what happened today. Victor's words were stuck in Yuri's head. "How you REALLY feel about Otabek." What does that even mean? Yuri asks himself. How he really feels about Otabek? 

Yuri remembers when he was a little kid, and he asked his grandfather about love, he was so stupid back then, but he remembers his grandfather saying "love is when you want to be with someone when you are sad or, happy, love is when you want to know someone better, when you'll do anything to hug, kiss, or just see them." Why is he remembering this? there's no point, Yuri is only friends with Otabek right? And yet, Yuri knows that he always wants to spend time with Beka, and always is eager to know more about him. But that isn't love, right? then again, Yuri did have that dream once, he didn't think much of it till now, but in the dream, he was.. kissing Otabek.

"SHIT!" Yuri shouts, without thinking.

Yuuri enters the room, having heard Yurio, "What?!" Yuuri asks concerned, Victor comes in after him, along with Yuri's grandfather.

"I... I think I'm in love with Beka!" Yuri says, as red as fire.

"I knew it!" the three in the doorway shouted in unison, as Yuri ran inside of his bedroom bathroom, locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry if the time difference was wrong, I got it off of google. that's really all I have to say so, bye for now.


	3. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri regrets saying that he's in love with Otabek, what will he do now? will Otabek return the feelings? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. thank you to those of who are still reading this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

What the hell? Why did he have to say that? What if Otabek finds out? He'll think that Yuri's an idiot, weird. Gay. Yuri hears a knock on the door. 

"Yuri? are you alright" asks Yuuri through the bathroom door.

"go away fat pig!" Yuri shouted through the door, holding back tears. "I messed up. Falling in love with beka... he'll never return the feelings. he's going to think I'm a maniac." 

"That's not true Yuri." Yuri's grandfather says through the door.

"Yes it is! In Otabek's eye's I'm just a friend." Yuri can no longer hold back his tears. tears roll down the blonde's cheeks.

"Yuri," Victor hums silently, "I personally think that Otabek will definitely return the feelings, and if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass." Yuri's eyes widened, he had always been rude Yuuri and Victor, yet here they are now, supporting him, even though he feels he doesn't deserve the support.

"Victor!" Yuuri says. Yuri snaps back to reality. "don't talk like that, it's not helping! Hey Yuri, I think that you should confess to Otabek, that way you won't have worry about keeping it from him, and even if he does reject you, which I don't think he will, he won't think you are a maniac." Yuri wipes his tears walks towards the door and unlocks it. he hugs Yuuri, Victor, and his grandfather all together.

"Thank you all. I'll confess to him, and... I'm sorry that i'm always such an asshole all the time." And they stay there hugging, not saying a word.

~time skip to the next day at breakfeast or something~

"So Yurio! when are you gonna confess to Otabek?" Victor asks Yuri

"I don't know probably later after practice over facetime." Yuuri and Victor glance at each other. Their mission is almost complete. Otayuri will be cannon in a matter of hours.

"Well good luck to you" Victor says.

"Yeah now lets get going. or else we'll be late for practice." Yuri says.

"Come on Victor" The fat pig says.

If Yuri were to be honest, on the inside, he is a bit of a nervous wreck right now. He loves Otabek, but, does Otabek feel the same there is only one way to find out, and that's to ask. But asking, is a hell of a lot scarier than is looks. with that Yuri plisetsky walks out his front door to go to skating practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. hope you enjoyed, bye!


	4. scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procrastinate, that seems to be the only thing Yuri Plizetsky can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I would've posted sooner but I couldn't think of what to write, anyway, hope u enjoy!

Yuri lays down on his bed after a long day of practicing. He glances at his phone with an almost frightened face. Sooner or later, he'll have to confess, but so many things could go wrong, Yuri might lose the one friendship he actually has. He decides to wait an hour or two. besides, he's pretty sure Otabek is still at his skating practice, so for the time being, he decides to take a nap.

Right when yuri is about to fall asleep he there is a knock on the door. "Go away! I'm sleeping."

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't have said that." says Yuuri. Without permission he walks into Yurio's room Yuri sits up as Yuuri sits next to him. "Hi. have you confessed to Otabek yet

"No, now go away pig, I'm trying to procrastinate."

"Procrastination isn't the way to confess to a person, you can take your time, but never telling him not the way to his heart."

"Stop with that shitty love guru stuff." Yuri glares at Yuuri.

"Love guru?"

"Yeah that's what it sounds like."

Yuuri laughs, "alright well I'm off then, just make sure to confess to Otabek soon.

~time skip two weeks later~

It's been two weeks and yuri still hasn't confessed his feelings to Otabek of course, Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri's grandfather all know. As yuri walks to his room in a rather bad mood, he hears whispering coming from the room victor and Yuuri are staying in and decides to eves drop.

"I still think this was a bad Idea..."

"to late now, he'll be here tomorrow." that's all he can make out. but tomorrow he has no practice, and Yuri can't think of who would be coming here so... who on earth could it be? Yuri decides not to care for the time being , he guesses he'll just find out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'll post again sooner this time! Bye for now:)


	5. a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is woken up by an unexpected guest, and suddenly he knows he has to confess to Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! In this chapter Otabek will be more in the story so hope you enjoy!

Yuri feels gentle hands shaking him awake. he assumes that it's Victor, here to annoy him about 'family bonding' or something stupid like that.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep." Yuri hears a light chuckle thats definitely not Victor's.

"Well Yura, that's one way to say hello." Yuri looks up.

"Beka? Why are you here? When did you you get here?"

"well, Victor called me about a week ago and asked me if i'd come to Russia to see you, and since you haven't been answering my calls or even texts lately I was well, worried, so I came. and as for your second question, I only got here earlier this morning." he hasn't been answering his calls? shit, he had been so worried about confessing to Otabek he forgot about simply talking to him. But now that Beka is here, he'll have to confess to him, why did Victor have to bring Otabek here? now he's in this mess. But still, it's nice to see Otabek's face live and in person. 

"Of course Victor was behind this but, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I tried but you didn't answer my calls, and Victor wanted it to be a surprise anyway. my turn for questions. Why didn't you answer my calls or reply to my text messages?" He pauses, then hugs Yuri. "I was really worried that something happened. are you mad at me?"

"No! of course not." Yuri says hugging back.

"Then why wouldn't you talk to me?" he says obviously holding back tears.

"I... I" Yuri buries his face into Otabek's chest. "I needed- need to tell you something, but I'm afraid to say it."

"You can tell me anything you know that right? I'm your best friend, I'll listen. Don't be afraid." 

"well..." 

"Alright lovebirds now that Yurio is awake it's time for breakfast!" Victor interrupts, then realizes that he interrupted "Oh did i walk into the middle of something?" Yurio blushes a bit and hides his face.

"No you're fine. C'mon Yura let's go." Otabek says. Yuri follows Otabek into the kitchen to have breakfast. Yuri smiles to himself. One of his favorite people in the entire world was sitting next to him, eating blini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed. And for those of you who know what blini are, i know it's against Yuri's skating diet but love blini so i had to add them in the story. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has his first date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is soon for me to post a chapter but it's done so why not? Hope you enjoy!

"Alright, today none of us has skating practice, so we're free. what should we do?" Yuuri asks once breakfast is finished. Victor looks up with excited eyes.

"We could do anything! What about the zoo? Or we could go watch that new movie that just came out here in Russia!"

"Who want's to stare at a bunch of animals? And I watched the trailer to that movie, it looked like total shit." Yuri says, with an annoyed tone. 

"Yura, language, but to be honest I don't really enjoy the zoo, and as for the movie I haven't seen the trailer so I don't what it's about." Otabek says. Yuri has always known that Otabek didn't enjoy the zoo, he alway says that he feels bad for the animals who get locked up in small places.

"hmm, well personally I do enjoy the zoo... and I've never been to one in Russia. Also the movie sounds enjoyable to me." Yuuri says debating what they should do. "Well how about we spit up, the first half of the day, Victor and I will go to the zoo, while Yurio and Otabek can do what they want to do." Victor looks at looks Yuuri with a smile, realizing what Yuuri's just done, Everyone agrees to it, even Yuri, mostly because he wants to be alone with Otabek. So, within a matter of minuets the group of four walks out to watch a movie, leaving Yuri's grandfather alone at home, because claims that he wants to stay home.

The movie isn't Yuri has to admit, and after the group of four soon becomes two groups of two.

"What do you want to do?" Yuri asks Otabek, as they leave the cinema.

"Actually, I found a place we can go that you might like." Otabek says hopping on to his motorcycle. Yuri sits on the back seat grabbing Otabek's waist and they drive off to the direction Otabek leads them.

"Where are you taking me?" Yuri asks.

"I'm about to change your life"

"Then by all means lead the way." Yuri said, quoting his and Otabek's favorite musical, Hamilton.

"But, for real, Beka, where are you taking me?" Yuri asks, seriously this time.

"You'll see." Otabek says. about half an hour passes by, Yuri doesn't mind, he likes riding Otabek's motorcycle. after about anther twenty minuet or so, Otabek stops. "Come with me." he says, leading Yuri up a hill. he has Yuri sit down with him, and then Yuri looks down, letting out a small gasp, there he sees the city of Moscow, laying before him.

"It's beautiful, when did you find this?"

"I saw this hill when i came from the airport. I wanted to share it with you." Otabek says. It's now or never, Yuri thinks to himself, with a bit of a blush.

"Um, hey Beka?" Yuri asks unable to hold back a blush. "Can I ask you a question... or um say something, I guess...?"

"Yeah, of course"

"I um... I like you, more than a friend, I mean... love you." Anyone could say that Yuri is as red as a tomato right now.

"I love you too Yura." Otabek says blushing. "but then I guess this makes this our first date."

"You really do love me back... and you... this is our first date?"

"Yeah I guess it is." Otabek says blushing a bit harder.

"Then are we dating?" Otabek nods. Yuri putting his head on Otabek's shoulder. "I really love you Beka."

"I love you too Yura, and now I think I understand why you didn't talk to me for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! one more chapter left! Sorry for any mistakes, bye!


	7. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance, Otabek and Yuri have their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know it's been a while, but I was hit with a shit tun of homework, anyway I hope you enjoy! this is my last chapter for this story, I'm really happy so many people have read this story!

Alright so this is the Victuuri special in (Katsuki) Yuuri's pov

We're standing outside the movie theater watching Yuri and Otabek leave on Otabek's motorcycle. I turn to Victor, "Shall we head to the zoo?" I say, looking up at him.

"yeah~!" He says with a bit of a sing-song tone, and those adorable golden eyes he makes sometimes, I grab his hand and we walk to our car. 

~time skip to when they are there~

"Were here~!" Victor says, parking the car. I look at my fiance with a smile. sometimes I still can't believe it, I'm going to be married to Victor Nikivorov. I must be the luckiest man alive. I find myself in a far away land, daydreaming about our wedding and how pretty I'm sure Victor will be until I feel soft lips on my cheek. "Yuuri~ what are you thinking about?"

"Our wedding" I say. 

"You're cute when you daydream~" he hums. I blush. yes, even now, i still fell butterflies fluttering in my stomach every time he says thing like that. After a kiss on the lips from Victor, we head towards the building and end up having to wait in line for a bit. When we get inside, Victor and I start looking at all kinds of different animals, monkeys, snakes, toucans, we get outside to the outdoor animals and see a tiger who is underneath the bridge we're walking on, and victor exclaims, "look it's the tiger of Russia!" I laugh nodding, looking down at the tiger, I wonder how the date I set up between Otabek and Yuri is going. Victor and I decided to name their ship Otayuri, since we thought it was cute.

"Hey let's head back inside, we still haven't seen the aquarium down the stairs," i say, he nods, and together we head to where the fish are. When we get there, we see there is a spot to sit that stares straight at the fish, we sit there, and Victor wraps his arm around my waist, smiling. I smile back. I really love Victor. Before, I was just his biggest fan, but he's even more than that to me, he's my future husband. I love him.

"I really love you, Yuuri, more than anything." It's as if Victor can read my mind.

"I love you too." I say, and he kisses me.

(A/N thats all for the short side story, now unto the main ship! also it's no longer Yuuri's pov)

Yuri (Plizetsky) looks over Otabek's shoulder with a smile, Otabek was officially dating him. Otabek stops the bike they are riding on at the side of the street, next to a forest and turns to Yuri. "uhmm, Yuri... can I do something?" I look up at him.

"Do what?" I ask.

"kiss you... It's okay if you don't want to , I don't wan't to force you in-" before he can say anything else I cup my hands on his face and kiss him. He kisses back and suddenly, they fing themselves in a deep kiss. Also Yuri's first kiss he's ever had.

after breaking the kiss Yuri thinks out loud,, "I think we should tell Victor, Yuuri and my Grandfather we're Official, just not the public quit yet."

Otabek stares into Yuri's eyes. the eyes of soldier. beautiful blue eyes. "I agree Yura, telling the public would be too much stress on you, and me. Telling your grandfather makes sense. But I wonder, why do you want to tell Yuuri and victor willingly, normally, knowing you, you wouldn't want to say a word to them."

"Well... technically they did pretty much get us together, so they'll find out either way." 

"I see. Alright then." Otabek says kissing Yuri for the second time in his life.

Yuri smiles, " You shouldn't kiss me when there's a such a big chance that we're not alone, there are paparazzi everywhere, You'd be surprised." He says, remembering when paparazzi managed to get a picture of him minding his own business, on a bench outside, on his phone reading a text from Otabek about who knows what.

Otabek chuckles, remembering the thirty minuet rant about how annoyed he was when that happened. that's when some of Yuri's fangirls made them a ship. "Let's go home."

~time skip to when they're at Yuri's home~

Yuri entered the house holding Otabeks hand. Victor and Yuuri had already returned and were sitting in the living room, talking to Yuri's grandfather. All three of them look up at Yuri. Victor is the first one to notice them holding hands out loud.

"Yay! Otayuri is canon!" he shouts. Yuri blushes a deep red. Otabek smiles.

"So it's official?" Yuuri asks. they both nod, and very soon after that, Yuri is being pulled into a group hug. 

"It's too bad we have to leave for japan tomorrow. But you're keeping this a secret from the public for now right?" Victor asks.

"Yeah. though it is true that some fans ship us, i don't think we're ready for the whole world to know about our relationship quite yet. Maybe someday. neither of us has even come out as gay yet so i feel it's right to take things slowly."

"I agree. You shouldn't push yourself to come out too soon." Yuuri says with an almost motherly look on his face. 

"Grandpa, can Beka and I go up to my room?" Yuri's grandfather nodded and the two of them headed to Yuri's bedroom.

"So yura, what did you 'wanna talk about?"

"Um, well, about coming out, I know I'll have to do it at some point... but what do you think everyone will think of me?"

"Yura, what they think doesn't matter. You have me, and your grandpa, and even Victor and Yuri! Besides, they Accepted 'the fat pig and his fiance' didn't they?" Yuri nods. 

Now having been reassured by Otabek he hugs him, mumbling, "I love you Beka I love you." 

"I love you too, Yura" 

That nickname, Yuri thinks to himself, that nickname changed my life, it showed my new friendship, and now romance, I love you more than anything, Beka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, I hope it was good, Thank you for reading this story!

**Author's Note:**

> so, thats chapter one did you like it? I'll post again soon!


End file.
